JAG: If Life Was In Music
by ObsessivePrincess
Summary: What if JAG was a musical? If Sturgis Blabbed at a party and Mac and Harm were forced to talk? Read on to find out...H/M Shipper Always!...Reposting but changed! Semper Fidelis
1. One Time, Colonel Mackenzie Told Me

_Hii All...so here's my repost...no longer in script format.  
I'm not sure how this will work as a musical, but I'm trying it out..let me know.  
Im not sure about Harm's residence...is it Falls Church? Or is that JAG HQ? Or both...? And are Bud and Harriet Alexandria?  
May be wrong about the time conversions....got them off the internet...whatever..._

**Disclaimer: I've just borrowed JAG and some songs for now. Take note: NONE of the songs in this are mine, and, s of yet, neither are the characters. Although I did name Harriet and Buds Twins and Give them personalities!**

* * *

**_ JAG: The Musical - "And This One Time, Colonel Mackenzie Told Me..."_**

* * *

Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment

Georgetown, DC

November 11 2002 – Veterans Day

0630 LOCAL / 1030 ZULU

Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie lay in bed, curl ed up in the foetal position, when her internal and actual alarm clock both alerted her that it was 0630. She groaned and fell out of bed as she rolled over.

_Tumble Out Of Bed And I Stumble To The Kitchen_

Mac stood and, yawning, made her way to the kitchen, heading straight for her expensive, state of the art, marine strength, coffee maker.

_Pour Myself A Cup Of Ambition And Yawn And Stretch And Try To Come Alive_

**Harmon Rabb's Mackenzie's Apartment**

**Falls Church, VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**0630 LOCAL / 1030 ZULU**

Harmon 'Harm' Rabb Jr. stepped out of bed, rather sleepily, and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he tested the water before using the head. Yawning, he looked in the mirror, before testing the water once more and yelping in surprise.

_Jump In The Shower And The Blood Starts Pumping_

**Freeway – En Route To JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**0715 LOCAL / 1115 ZULU**

A red corvette raced down the freeway, the wind rushing through the drivers dark hair.

Several cars back, a middle-aged man was cruising through the road in his SUV.

_Out On The Streets The Traffic Starts Jumping_

_With Folk Like Me On The Job From Nine To Five_

_Working Nine To Five, What A Way To Make A Living_

_Barely Getting By, It's All Taking And No Giving_

**Car Park Of JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**0730 LOCAL / 1130 ZULU**

A dark haired woman sat in her car, quickly eating a donut, as she checked her make up.

_They Just Use Your Mind And They Never Give You Credit_

_It's Enough To Drive You_

**Five Minutes From JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**0755 LOCAL / 1155 ZULU**

The dark haired man in his SUV frustratedly pressed down on the horn of the car, as he hit even more traffic.  
Frustrated as he was, he tried to keep his emotions in check, but it was so damn annoying!  
"Oh Come On!" He yelled as the lights ahead turned red before he reached them.

_Crazy If You Let It_

_Nine To Five, For Service And Devotion_

**Colonel Mackenzie's Office, JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**1045 LOCAL / 1445 ZULU**

Mac sat in her office, sighing as Petty Officer First Class Jason Tiner entered her office with a stack of files.

_You Would Think That I_

_Would Deserve A Grand Promotion_

_Want To Move Ahead_

_But The Boss Wont Seem To Let Me_

**Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden's Office, JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**1145 LOCAL / 1545 ZULU**

Admiral Chegwidden was on the phone, rather red faced, almost yelling at SECNAV Nelson.

_I Swear Sometimes That Man Is_

_Out To Get Me_

**Break Room, JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**1220 LOCAL / 1620 ZULU**

Harm stood, leaning on the door frame as he watched Mac pour her Marine Strength coffee. Grinning, he began to shake his head.

_They Let You Dream, Just To Watch Them Shatter_

_You're Just A Step On The Bossman's Ladder_

_But You've Got Dreams He'll Never Take Away_

**Colonel Mackenzie's Office, JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**1300 LOCAL / 1700 ZULU**

Mac tightly held a photo of she and Harm, from the JAG annual fundraiser. Letting a tear slip down her cheek, she sighed.

_On The Same Boat As A Lot Of Your Friends_

_Waiting For The Day Your Ship'll Come In_

**The Roberts' Residence**

**Alexandria, DC/VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**1930 LOCAL / 2330 ZULU**

Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet, AJ Chegwidden, Jen Coates, Mikey Roberts, Chloe Madinson, Mathilda Grace, Sturgis Turner, Varese Chestnut, AJ Roberts, Jimmy Roberts, Catherine Roberts, David Roberts, Frank Burnette, Trish Burnette and Sarah Rabb are sat around the Roberts' table on Veterans day. Eating and chatting happily, laughter filled the room.

Harm and Mac are sat next to each other. Everyone looks slightly happier than Harm, as expected on an occasion like this.

_And The Tides Gonna Turn Your Way_

_And It's All Gonna Roll Your Way_

**Little AJ's Bedroom**

**Alexandria, DC/VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**1930 LOCAL / 2330 ZULU**

Harm, AJ and Jimmy played with AJ's new planes as everyone chatted amongst themselves downstairs.  
Mac stood at the door watching, but quickly left when she heard Harriet calling her name.

_Working Nine To Five, What A Way To Make A Living_

_Barely Getting By, It's All Taking And No Giving_

**Roberts' Kitchen**

**Falls Church, VA**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**0730 LOCAL / 1130 ZULU**

Mac and Harriet stood, gossiping, whilst holding Harriet and Bud's three month old twins, Catherine and David.

_They Just Use Your Mind And They Never Give You Credit_

_It's Enough To Drive You Crazy If You Let It_

Harriet rocked David in her arms as she spoke to Colonel Mackenzie.  
"You should go for it Ma'am." She urged, looking up to Mac, who was gently bouncing Catherine off to sleep.

Mac, looking rather shock, responded to Harriet's comment, with a very flushed face, in a whisper.

"Harriet, what are you talking about and for god's sakes, I'm your childrens' godmother, call me Mac or Sarah!" She chuckled as Catherine let out a quiet snore in her arms. Mac turned to place Catherine into her carry seat as Harriet replied.

"You, Colonel," Harriet looked accusingly at Mac, before turning to clip David into his own car seat. "Know fine well what I'm talking about! Commander Rabb! You are so obviously in love," Harriet put empahsis on these two words, before continuing. "with him! Just tell him! I know he feels the same way about you...dont you trust me?" Harriet asked this, purposely, knowing Mac would think she had hurt her. Mac's face did fall at this point, but she grinned and shook her head when she saw Harriet smirking. The pair picked up the babies, in their carry seats, and took them upstairs.

"Harriet, do I have to literally spell it out for you? Harm plus Mac equals Friends." Mac emphasized every word with precision, as she unclasped Catherine and placed her neatly in her crib.

"Sure, I know you're just friends.' Harriet placed her son in his crib and turned to Mac with a sigh.  
"I mean, come on Colonel. You've been best friends since he was a Lieutenant commander and you were a Major."Harriet was exasperated as the two began going downstairs.

"Harriet!' Mac hissed, starting at the top of the winding stairs. Harriet's grin was like that of a cheshire cat.

"You didn't deny it." Harriet poked Mac's shoulder lightly and Mac giggled to herself. Mac ignored the comment, unsure of what to reply. Harriet was right. The whole time, but she couldn't just say that!

"And then on the very first case the colonel and I worked on together...she confessed! She admitted-"

"Sturgis Turner don't you dare or you will have to answer to a very angry Marine!" Mac jumped in as they turned into the living room to see Sturgis standing on a table. Clearly, he was drunk, and, by the sounds of things, was willing to spill any secrets he held.

Everyone turned to look at the clearly desperate Marine. She sighed and looked to Varese, who was tugging on his pants, trying to get him down.

"Please Varese! Sturgis you really don't want to do this." Mac bit her lip, knowing she probably couldn't change his mind anyway. Once drunk, Sturgis' mind was set. If he wanted to do something, he did it. Of course, he would feel remorseful the next day – something which made Mac glad she didn't drink. If she ever did something on a night out, she meant it.

"Sturgis get down. Do I need to use your pet name in front of everyone? Snugglebug?" A few giggles were definitely suppressed at this time, but Sturgis didn't care.

"I love you too babe. Now, Harmon, my friend, come over here a minute...come here..." Sturgis was gesturing but Harm didn't move. Mac gasped. She knew he was going to do it.

"This fine lady," Sturgis looked to Colonel Mackenzie. "Told me that she is, point blank, in love with you. Sort it out guys!" He stated, before turning to get down. Harm looked shocked as he turned to see Mac, standing next to Harriet, on the other side of the room.

* * *


	2. PorchesThey seem to be a turning point

_Hii All...so here's my repost...no longer in script format.  
I'm not sure how this will work as a musical, but I'm trying it out..let me know.  
Does Harm stay at Union Station or something?  
May be wrong about the time conversions....got them off the internet...whatever..._

**Disclaimer: I've just borrowed JAG and some songs for now. Take note: NONE of the songs in this are mine, and, as of yet, neither are the characters. Although I did name Harriet and Buds Twins and Give them personalities!**

**Right, not even a f^&$ing joke, I've had this up for WEEKS...probably since the first chapter went up...and thought I still had more to write : So, Sorry, but because of my stupidity, you've waited longer than necessary for this update...**

**In this particular chapter, I wrote a parody of If Tomorrow Never Comes By Ronan Keeting...The song isn't mine, some of the lyrics I wrote

* * *

**

**Review Replies**

Keley2010: _Haa Yes! Sturgis Turner = Dead...or is he?_

Lawandordersvu1: _Apparently Begging Works ;)_

_

* * *

_

_**JAG: The Musical - "Porches...Seem To Be A Turning Piont For Us"**

* * *

_

Harriet was holding her up from behind as she stared into space.

"Sturgis Turner, you're drunk." She found the strength to say. Sturgis grinned and nodded.

"I know, you should try it again, it's really great." He grinned, sitting on the sofa. Mac shook her head.

"Coffee please Harriet?" She walked to Sturgis' side. There was no use in giving him hell for it now, she could do it in the morning, when he was hungover, sick and resentful.

Everyone stared as Mac sighed and gave Sturgis some water whilst waiting for his coffee.  
"What? According to Harriet you all know anyway." Mac asked in reply to their unanswered question. AJ Chegwidded sighed and stepped forward.

"Come on now, this is a party. Who's next on the Karaoke?" He asked, picking up the Microphone. Admiral Chegwiddens namesake, AJ Roberts, ran up to his Aunt Mac and tugged on her deep purple maxi dress.

"Yes AJ?" Mac turned to her goson with a bright, yet exasperated, smile. AJ grinned and turned to the karaoke.

"Aunt Mac, you need to sing. You have a bery boo booty beyu...lovewy voice!" He grinned. Mac chuckled.

"Alright AJ. Just for you OK?" Mac replied, standing up from her kneeling position. AJ grinned and took Macs hand, dragging her to the stage.

"You have to sing this one Aunt Mac." AJ pulled Mac down to his level and whispered in her ear. She chuckled and whispered back.

"Alright AJ. Just for you." Mac kissed the boys cheek and shook her head as she saw the little boys next action. AJ ran over to him mommy and grinned, before loudly asking his next question.

"Did I do good mommy?" He asked with a cheshire cat's grin taking over his face. Harriet turned a little red and nodded.

"Yes AJ welldone, now go listen to Aunt Mac!" Harriet ushered, before scuttering into the kitchen quickly.

Mac stood infront of everyone and scanned the room as the music started. Trish squealed when the music started.

**_"Mostly All Day Long"_**

Everyone looked confused as Mac ignored the onscreen lyrics.

"_I sit at work, and I dream of him_

_He's working on a case as I head to the court_

_Defending Again"_

Everyone chuckled slightly at Mac's lyrics.

"_And The Thought Crosses My Mind_

_If I'm reassigned, In the morning_

_Would he ever doubt_

_The way I feel about him, In My heart"_

Everyone was tense by now...and that was just the normal tension. A kitchen knife could cut the sexual tension between the two.

"_Coz I've lost loved ones in my life_

_Who never knew how much I loved them_

_Can I live with the regret_

_That my true feelings for him, should have been revealed_

_Now I'm gonna promise him myself_

_To let him know how much he means to me_

_And avoid the circumstance_

_Where he wont want to dance_

_In the bar with me_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will he know Im in love with him_

_Can I go just one more day_

_To let him know that he_

_Is more than my best friend_

_And If My Time With Him Were Through_

_And I Must Live My Life Without Him_

_Will the love he doesnt know I have_

_ever be enough to last_

_If tomorrow never comes"_

Mac let her head drop before singing the next part.

"_I'll tell that someone that I love_

_He's who I'm thinking of_

_Before Tomorrow comes"_

Everyone applauded Mac as she looked around and noticed Harm was no where to be seen.

**Roberts' Front Porch**

**Alexandria, VA?**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**2040 LOCAL / 0040 ZULU**

Harm stood, with his arms resting on the balcony, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I knew you'd find me sooner or later." He sighed, as Mac copied his posture, making the pair almost symmetrical.

"Porches...they seem to be a turning point for us eh?" Mac asked coolly. Harm kept his gaze forward on the dark winter sky.

"Tell me about it...seems they're the neutral place where we can really talk." He replied with a slight smile.

"Maybe that's why you came out here? Because we need to talk?" Mac asked, turning to face him. Harm bit his lip and sighed.

"Is it true?" Harm asked, both of them knowing he was referring to the earlier incident. Mac's eyes dropped.

"Would the feeling be reciprocated if it were?" She asked, still not daring to look him in the eye.

Harm gave up and took Mac's hand in his. He looked up to the skies above with a sigh, before looking to Mac's face and tilting her chin up.

"_Our friends say we're too blind to see_

_We love each other desperately_

_They say they think we're so complete_

_I cant tell you till you tell me too_

_I need you to believe in me_

_We've been so long it hurts_

_I wanna hear you say the words"_

Mac bit her lip, knowing what he was singing, but unsure of the ending.

"_Dont...Dont tell me that you dont love me_

_Dont hold back, let me let go _

_I really have to say, I love you all the way_

_Oh if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the last to know"_

Tears pooled in Mac's eyes as she saw just how much emotion Harm was holding in.

"_Your body language keeps it in_

_I cant resist the urge to touch_

_But Till you say the words it's not enough_

_Come on and tell me you're in love"_

A tear fell from Mac's eye as Harm used his thumb to wipe it away.

"_Dont...Dont tell me that you dont love me_

_Dont hold back, let me let go _

_I really have to say, I love you all the way_

_Oh if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the last to know"_

Harm placed his free hand behind Mac's head.

_I really have to say, I love you all the way_

_Oh if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the last to know"_

Harm gently leaned in and flicked his eyes up to look at Mac. Seeing her inviting eyes and slightly parted lips, he moved closer and closer.

"Ooh My Darlings I'm sorry! I'll just go out back instead." Grams was very flustered and felt very guilty for what she had just walked out on.

"Don't bother Grams." Harm replied, not taking his eyes off Mac.

"Harmon I am not stupid. You two need to go somewhere and talk or something. Your mother, Frank and I will get a ride home." Grams sternly said, before moving back into the house. Mac sighed and dropped her head.

"She's right." Both of them said at the same time. Mac chuckled and looked to Harm.

"It really is time we sort this what...nine year dance out." She said, straightening up. Harm nodded.

"Tell you what, I'll go back to my place now, you go inside and tell Mattie, Jen, Chloe, to go back to your apartment with Jen and we can talk." Harm suggested. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Sailor." She turned to walk back in, but felt some warm hands on her waist. She leaned her head back and looked into the eyes of her soul mate. He leaned down and pecked her lips gently, before pushing her back up.

"Hey Harm." Mac called as she walked in. Harm turned to her and saw her smile.

"Sturgis...he didn't lie." She confessed. Harm grinned and ran out, fast, as Mac weaved through the people until she found Chloe.

Chloe was chatting with Mattie, Jen and Grams, in a small circle.

"Chloe, can I talk to you a sec?" Mac asked nervously, tapping on her little sisters shoulder. Chloe nodded and stepped away.

"I'm uh, gonna head. I'm going to go talk to Harm..he walked out." She lied. Chloe shook her head in disgust.

"Hey, he's in shock. Look, you Jen and Mattie go back to my place in Jen's car. I'll be home around 2330 at the very latest. I will call and check up on you so don't even think about any funny stuff." Mac warned. Chloe sighed and nodded OK. Mac kissed Chloe's cheek and left, little did she know, she and Harm were the talk of the next hour, and probably long after.


	3. I Will Follow YouLead Me

_Hii All...so here's my repost...no longer in script format.  
I'm not sure how this will work as a musical, but I'm trying it out..let me know.  
Im not sure about Harm's residence...is it Falls Church? Or is that JAG HQ? Or both...? And are Bud and Harriet Alexandria?  
May be wrong about the time conversions....got them off the internet...whatever..._

**Disclaimer: I've just borrowed JAG and some songs for now. Take note: NONE of the songs in this are mine, and, s of yet, neither are the characters. Although I did name Harriet and Buds Twins and Give them personalities!**

**Kelsey2010: **Thank you for my one and only review. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Okayy, I know some people aren't into musicals but I got ONE review for the last chapter. ONE. 232 People have read this fic and I have ONE review. Come on guys, I even accept anonymous reviews.

I'm taking the time to post these for you...fair enough, if I didn't post it, I'd still write, but there are 229 people out there and you are telling me that you can't spare a few seconds to review?

* * *

**_JAG: The Musical - "I will follow you...Lead me"_**

* * *

**Harmon Rabb's Apartment**

**Union Station (DC?VA?)**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**2130 LOCAL / 0130 ZULU**

Mac stood infront of Harm's apartment door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Hi." She said simply, clearly nervous and worried about what would happen after tonight.

"Hey Sarah, come on in." Harm said, opening the door wide, and guiding her by the arm. Hearing the door slam, Mac turned, only to be caught by Harm's arm's around her waist, and his lips on hers. She melted into the kiss, her knees weakening, just as he pulled away.

"I love you Sarah." He said, with the upmost senserity. Mac looks up at him and grins.

"Really?" She asks, wondering if he said what she heard. Harm grinned and nodded, pecking her nose.

"For all eternity." Harm said, walking Mac to the couch.

"I guess we should about that, huh?" She asked, biting her lip and curling her feet up underneath her.

"Yeah." Harm nodded, starting to sit down, before remembering his duties as a host. "Do you want a drink before we start?" He asked, gesturing to the kitchen. Mac shook her head.

"No, sooner we figure out this...this dance...the better we'll be...I mean, I think tomorrow I'll thank STURGIS...but I'm still going to kill him!" Mac said, causing Harm to chuckle and nod.

"Yeah, breaking a promise to a Marine...serious stuff, I know I'd never break any of mine." He looked seriously to Mac, who just blushed and smiled.

"Well, being a Marine myself, I would advise you not to." She smiled, however comletely serious.

"Maybe we should start there? From the beginning? Or maybe with Diane? Pa..Para...you know where...Sydney...the mountains?" He asked, thinking back on their time together.

" Let's start with the biggest issues. I think they're what matter most...don't you?" She asked, with a sigh at the beginning. Harm shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He was completely right.

"So...which big thing came first? Diane? I mean...that's not too big...I think we've established that she's...well...gone" Mac went a little quiet as Harm nodded.

"Actually, I think the first big thing was our deal. I mean, it's something pretty special to me...I wish I could just take it back, and for the record, you and Diane are completely different. I was kissing you...I knew that the whole time." Harm told her, taking her hand in his as he saw tears pool in her eyes.

Mac's face turned to shock, and he realized what he just said to her.

"No no, hear me out. I wish I could just take it back, and not make any deal, not unless its about admitting our true feelings. Sarah, like I said, I love you, and I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I was in love with you then, and I'm sure as hell in love with you now." He told her softly. Mac smiled and raised his hand higher.

"I'm so in love with you." She kissed his knuckles lightly, leaning closer to him.

"Harm, thats the nicest thing any man has ever said to me, and the most genuine. I was in love with you then too, and...you know I dont even know why I agreed to the baby pact. One time, the psychiatrist I was seeing, and, still do on occasion, asked my why my relationships failed. She told me that, subconsciously, I was willing them to fail. I wanted to hold out as long as possible, so that we could still have our baby. Something that ties us together forever. I...I didn't know how to respond...she was right Harm...but then...then I found out about my Endometriosis...I was scared Harm...I pushed you away and I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm so sorry." Harm used his thumb to wipe a tear from Mac's eye, as he had many times before.

"Sarah, honey, don't cry. I know what you're saying, I think...I think we're agreed the baby deal should have been different, in one way or another, but it doesn't mean I don't want to honour it. I made a promise, and as long as you still want it, so do I." Harm sighed and stood, pacing the room.

_"__Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,  
I'm leaving my life in your hands.  
You may think I'm crazy, they think we are blind."_

Harm looked to Mac and stood before her, referring to their friends and families.

_"Risking it all in a glance.  
How you got me blind is still a mystery.  
I can't get you out of my head.  
Don't care what is written in your history."_

Mac bowed her head and but her lip at this, but just as quickly, Harm lifted her head by tilting her chin with his finger.

_"I just want our future to be.  
I don't care who you are.  
Where you're from.  
What you did.  
As long as you love me  
Who you are.  
Where you're from.  
Don't care what you did.  
As long as you love me  
Every little thing that we have said and done.  
Feels like it's deep within me."_

Mac remembered back to all the times they had ever said or done something to hurt eachother. Well, maybe she didn't think back to all of them...she didn't have time before he started the next line.

_"Doesn't really matter if you're on the run.  
As long as it's not from me,  
I don't care who you are.  
Where you're from.  
What you did.  
As long as you love me.  
Who you are.  
Where you're from.  
Don't care what you did.  
As long as you love me."_

Harm finished knelt infront of Mac, her hands in his, with tears running down her face.

"God I love you!" She whispered, before pressing her lips quickly to his.

"I love you too Sarah." He said, just short of a whisper. She grinned and slipped off the couch to be kneeling with him.

"But I haven't changed my mind in the last few minutes. I do...I want to have a baby with you, but not just for the sake of honouring a stupid deal we made five years ago." Mac cursed herself as she listened to what she had just said.

"Stupid? You agreed to it! It's not stupid! We both wanted children! I hope we **both** still want children!" Harm stressed, a vein in his head becoming more obvious. Mac resisted the urge to say her thoughts; _There's Mr Vein Rearing His Ugly Head Again_.

"I don't mean it like that! Hear me out! Please!" She begged, closing her eyes slowly at Harms nod. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"I want to honour the deal because we want this. Both of us. To be together, forever. Build a life, a relationship, a family! I don't just want a child with you Harm. I can't talk about my life without including you. You're the one thing about me thats stayed the same. I mean, my dad...he was a drunk...he never cared for me. He wasn't a very stable figure in my life. Then my mom, look how good she was at sticking around. Time gets tough, she bolts...on her own daughters birthday! Uncle Matt, yeah, I love him to bits, don't get me wrong, but where is he now? And no, this is not a dig, we were on the same council on his case, but he's not here. You're here. The last nine years you've hardly left. Ever. I mean, flying and the CIA...they were short stints. You came back Harm. You made me believe you'd always be there." Mac said, another tear forming in her eyes. Harm kissed her cheek softly and smiled.

"I always will be. I will follow you...lead me." He whispered, leaning so close to her ear that she felt goosebumbs rising on her skin. Moving her head back, she looked to Harm's eyes. The passion, the warmth...the love...it was all there. Leaning in, she closed the distance between him with short, passionate kisses. In time, Mac's tongue was pressing against Harm's upper lip, pushing her way to entrance. Gladly, Harm opened up and the pair began searching the others mouth in complete pleasure, until the nead for oxygen was to great to ignore.

Breaking apart, yet still holding eachother, the pair let their breathing even out.

"Sarah...I need...I need to know what this means for us.." Harm told her, tilting his head to look properly at her. Mac smiled and let out a long breath.

_"Everytime out eyes meet  
This feeling inside me" _

Mac took Harm's hand and pressed it over her hear.

_"Is almost more than I can take.  
Baby when you touch me,  
Now I know how much you love me  
And it just blows me away"_

Mac leaned in to whisper in Harm's ear as she sang the next line.

_"I've never been this close to anyone, or anything  
You are in my thought and, you are in my dreams" _

Mac pressed closer as Harm pulled her up and into a swaying motion.

_"I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you  
It just got so much better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
with you by my side  
a few little ones there_

_Every little thing that you  
Harm, I'm so amazed, by you" _

Mac held tighter to him.

_"The smell of your skin" _

Mac pressed into his shoulder as they danced.

_"The touch of your lips." _

She kissed him passionately.

_"The way you hold me, in your arms" _

Mac fastened her arms around Harms neck, looking into his eyes.

_"Your hair all around me.  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart" _

Harm took over.

_"Oh it feels like the first touch, every touch  
I wanna spend the whole night, in your arms" _

Both held on tighter to the other, like they could get no closer, as Mac sang.

_"I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
forever and ever" _

Both sang together, before going lower, to a whisper.

_"Every little thing that you do  
Sarah/Harmon I'm amazed by you  
Baby I'm amazed...by...you." _

They finished their vocals wrapped up tightly in eachother's arms.

Harm's apartment door clicking didn't even break them apart...it was as though the pair were asleep on eachother...puppet srings holding them up.

_**Dad, Mac, Glad to see you've worked things out. Now all you need is a house, a ring, a fertilized egg and you're a complete family.  
Staying with Jen & Chloe tonight. Dont worry about not coming back 2 ur apartment...Jen'll keep us right.**_

_**Remember, Gramma, Great Gramma and Grampa will be back by eleven.**_

_**Love You!**_

_**Mattie**_

* * *

Im working on the next chapter as we speak but remember...review please


	4. This Better Be Good For 0530

_Hii All...so here's my repost...no longer in script format.  
I'm not sure how this will work as a musical, but I'm trying it out..let me know.  
Im not sure about Harm's residence...is it Falls Church? Or is that JAG HQ? Or both...? And are Bud and Harriet Alexandria?  
May be wrong about the time conversions....got them off the internet...whatever..._

**Disclaimer: I've just borrowed JAG and some songs for now. Take note: NONE of the songs in this are mine, and, s of yet, neither are the characters. Although I did name Harriet and Buds Twins and Give them personalities!**

**Kelsey2010: **Thank you, I thought that was something Mattie or Chloe would say!

**KC Smith: **Well maybe that's my fault for not making it clear...I will accept a deal! Please don't Court Martial Me!! I'm curious to see where it's going myself tbqh!

**Kiely:** Why Thank you! Here it is!

* * *

**_JAG: The Musical - "This Better Be Good For 0530"_**

* * *

**Harmon Rabb's Apartment**

**Union Station (DC?VA?)**

**November 11 2002 – Veterans Day**

**2315 LOCAL / 0315 ZULU**

"You know, Mattie's apartments completely free. Maybe we could finish what we started?" He asked, with a should-be-illegal version of the Harmon Rabb Flyboy grin. Mac cocked an eyebrow.

"And what did you think was going to happen in there?" She asked, matter-of-factly. Harm looked appalled.

"No Mac! No..I mean, I don't think...I meant we could finish our discussion...if you want to." He replied, sheepishly. Mac was now worried.

"Well do you...I mean is there something..what do you think needs discussed?" She asked, slightly choked up. Harm shook his head vigorously.

"No..nothing. I just thought maybe you had some more issues with me." He replied, smiling slightly. Mac turned deadly serious and shook her head.

"You're perfect." She whispered, as he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Now C'mon Sailor." She grinned, taking his arm as she guided him downstairs. Harm chuckled and followed his new...what was she? His partner? In work and life? His girlfriend? That sounded so juvenile. His Soul Mate. That's what she was. His Sould mate.

They arrived at Mac's 'Vette and both simultaneously sighed.

"Shall I send Mattie back with Jen?" Mac asked, implying that she wouldn't mind them staying over.

"You can if you want to...it's late though..." Harm said quietly. Mac sniffed and nodded.

"I know..I didn't want to..I just didn't know if you would want Mattie to come home." Mac said, watching, as Harm took her hands in his.

"I love you Sarah." He said softly. Mac grinned, baring her front teeth.

"I love you too Harm." She whispered, before their lips fused together.

"Mm...god we have to stop." Mac whispered, their lips still touching.

"I know." Harm replied, but neither one moved.

"What time is it?" She asked, her fingers playing with Harms hair.

"You're asking me?" He questioned. Mac shot him a glare and he looked at his watch.

"Four minutes after." He replied, still touching his lips to Mac's.

"Hmm Now I know...your watch is out." She told him, touching her nose to his.

"Alright, how many seconds out?" He asked, with a sly smile.

"Oh just forty three seconds." She replied, pecking on the lips and letting go.

"I have to go." She said, at his look. He nodded, remembering where they were.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" He asked, opening the door for Mac.

"You better." She said, leaning up to kiss him, before putting the key in the ignition and pulling her seatbelt around her.

"I love you." She said, as he replied and she zoomed off.

**Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment**

**Georgetown DC**

**November 12 2002**

**0030 LOCAL / 0430 ZULU**

Mac stepped up to her apartment. Something was wrong. Odd. Unusual. There were two teenagers and a twenty-four _(?)_ year old in her apartment...but it was quiet. Mac opened the door to a completely black apartment...or so she thought until she heard a giggle. Looking to her left, she smiled as she saw a little light coming from underneath Chloe's bedroom door.

Chuckling to herself, she locked the front door and went straight to her bedroom.

As she lay in bed, she looked up to the ceiling and grinned, thinking of everything that had happened tonight. She really would have to thank Sturgis.

**Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment**

**Georgetown DC**

**November 12 2002**

**0530 LOCAL / 0930 ZULU**

Mac yawned as she sat up to the sound of her cell phone, vibrating on the table.

"'Lo." She answered wearily.

"Mornin' Sunshine." Came Harm's apparently bright and colourful voice. Mac smiled at his voice, then scowled at the time.

"This better be good for 0530!" She replied in a hiss.

"Hmm...is calling to ask if you wanna go for a run and maybe breakfast after a good?" Harm asked, clearly smiling. Mac chuckled to herself.

"Sure...when can you be here?" She asked, sitting up and trying to stretch.

"Umm..two minutes?" He asked, grinning.

"You're in the elevator now aren't you?"

"Nope. Just go out. I'm right outside your door." He told her. Mac sighed and picked up her robe as she left the bedroom. Tying it around her waist, she looked in on Jen, Mattie and Chloe.

They had all three fallen asleep on Chloe's bed, in very awkward positions. In the middle, there was a large bowl of popcorn and lots of pieces of paper. Mac smiled. They would be out cold for a while yet.

She moved to the front door and hung up the phone when she saw Harm.

"Morning." He grinned, waiting for her to step aside and let him in. Mac grinned and let him in, closing the door and taking him by the hand. She took him straight into her bedroom and kissed him quickly.

"The girls are out cold." She told him, looking through her drawers and pulling out some clothes.

"Two minutes." She told him, as she went into the bathroom. And two minutes she was. When she came out, she saw Harm sitting on her bed, looking at a photo of the two, which she placed on her beside cabinet.

"I wish we could have stayed like that forever." She said, causing Harm to jump.

"Mac...I'm sorry, I didn't hear you..." He gestured the the bathroom and frowned at her clothing.

"I lost those." He said, referring to her 'Property of the US Navy' T-shirt and dark blue running shorts. Mac blushed and shrugged.

"Maybe they got lost in my bag when we packed."

"Aha...we've never packed together." Harm replied, taking her in his arms and grinning. Mac smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe they got caught with the bottle of Calvin Klein Aftershave I stole." She winked and kissed his cheek.

"Hmm...by any chance was that the bottle I lost in Paraguay?" Harm asked, with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Um...maybe." Mac grinned. "OK so I like the fact that it was called Eternity. Sue me. Are we running or not?" She asked, leaning down to tie her shoes.

Harm smiled as the the two headed out.

**Harm's SUV**

**Rock Creek Park**

**November 12 2002**

**0700 LOCAL / 1100 ZULU**

Mac and Harm evened out their breathing as they got back into his SUV.

"Breakfast?" Harm asked eventually. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Sure...we can pick it up on the way back. I don't really wanna sit in a cafe or anything like this." Mac gestured to her sweat drenched clothing. Harm grinned.

"To me, you couldn't look much sexier." He said, earning him a slap on the arm.

"Ouch!" He complained, starting the engine. "I was being nice!"

"I know...but you didn't tell me that. I might have taken it in a bad way and we would have argued." She replied, fastening her seatbelt as they drove back to her apartment.

**Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment**

**Georgetown DC**

**November 12 2002**

**0800 LOCAL / 1200 ZULU**

Mac and Harm walked in Mac's apartment door laughing at the fact that old Mrs Benson, on the floor below, had caught them making out in the elevator.

As they burst through the door, Mac in Harm's old Navy attire, and Harm in his running attire, the sound of tapping could be heard.

Looking up, Mac and Harm stopped in their tracks to see Chloe, Jen and Mattie. Jen was sitting on the couch, watching television, only to turn her head when the pair entered. Chloe and Mattie had clearly been waiting for Mac to come home. Tapping her foot, Chloe looked from Mac to Harm, an expecting look on her face.

"I'll uh...go sort this out." Harm went to put breakfast in the kitchen and was swiftly followed by Mattie.

Mac sighed and walked to her bedroom, ignoring Chloe's look.

"Don't walk past me." Chloe demanded. Mac sighed and turned around.

"What is it Chloe?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Where were you all night?" Chloe asked, not moving from her spot, but turning slightly.

"Well, after twelve thirty, I was in bed. Asleep. Here." She replied, honestly. Chloe shook her head.

"Nuhuh, stop lying to me. We were awake. Mac you could have called and said you were staying out, I was worried." Chloe said softly.

"You were awake, I know. When I came in, I heard you giggle. I went straight to my room, assuming you had heard me come in and decided to be so kind as to wait until morning to throttle me with questions." Mac replied, walking further into her room. Chloe got up and followed, leaving Jeniffer on the couch to answer the phone.

"She'll be just a minute Ma'am, if you could wait?" Jen asked, following Chloe and Mac into Mac's bedroom.

"If you were in bed, here, then I take it Harm was too? I mean it's not even 9 am and you're together." Chloe replied casually. Mac just shook her head.

"No, Harm was not here too. Harm and I went running this morning. I stayed here, he stayed at his apartment. Case closed." Mac said, walking into her bathroom to change.

"Case may seem closed to you mom, but you're a lawyer. If you had the evidence I do, would the case really be closed?" Chloe asked, through the bathroom door.

Mac's head popped out and she stared at Chloe.

"What did you just call me?" Mac asked. Chloe sighed and bit her lip.

"I'm so-"

"No. Don't say you're sorry. Come here." Mac walked out of the bathroom in a towel and embraced Chloe.

"I love you Chlo, and you can call me Mac, Sarah, Mom, anything you like except-"

"Ma'am-"

"That. Jeniffer, I'm sorry, I'll give you some money later on for making sure Mattie and Chloe were OK last night...can you please tell Harm I'll be a few minutes and to serve breakfast while I dress?" Mac asked, before seeing the phone in Jen's hand. Jen cringed and held the phone out. Chloe let out a chuckle and quickly walked away, as Mac took the phone.

"Lieutenant Simm's Ma'am." Jen was doing her best not to laugh as they heard Harriet calling down the phone.

"Commander Rabb? Colonel and Commander? Oh My Gosh! Hello? Hello?"

"Harriet." Mac put the phone to her ear, before mouthing 'how long' to Jen. Jen cringed as she told Mac that Harriet had been waiting five minutes.

"Ma'am...did I hear right? You and Commander Rabb stayed out all night whilst Jen babysat and now he's preparing breakfast?" Mac sighed and slumped onto her bed.

"No Harriet. You heard right but you took it wrong." Mac replied, looking up to the doorway and grinning as she saw Harm serving breakfast.

"I heard it wrong? Did you not say you had to get dressed?" Harriet asked, accusingly. Mac sighed and nodded her yes.

"She can't hear you dufus." Harm called, before holding up his hands in apology at Mac's glare.

"Yes."

"Alright, implying you aren't dressed. With commander Rabb, Chloe, Mattie and PO Coates in your apartment?" Harriet questioned.

"Harriet, last night, Harm and I went to his place for coffee."

"And..." Harriet said excitedly.

"And he wouldn't let me make it. I returned home a little after 12. The girls were giggling at something in Chloe's room so they ended up staying here. Harm and I went running this morning, have been back oh, half an hour, if that, and we bought breakfast." Mac said fastly. She looked over to the table to find Harm watching her. Waving him over, Harm excused himself and she wrote on a piece of paper as he came into the room.

"What happened when you had coffee Ma'am? I mean, that was a big revelation last night...true or not...you had to talk about it right?"

Not wanting to intrude, he stayed at least two feet away from her, in her towel. She shook her head and signalled him closer. He sat beside her on the bed and red her note.

"Yes Harriet...there was discussions while we drank coffee." Mac replied vaguely.

__

What do we tell her? Or THEM - x ly

Harm grinned and looked to the table. The girls were all watching the pair of them, so Harm wrote something else down.

__

Tell her what you want. I don't mind the world knowing x ly2

"I get it...someone's around you don't want to know huh?" Harriet asked. Mac had to bite her lip to stop her replying the way she wanted.

"You're right." Was all Mac said.

__

Work? xx lym

"Can I call you later?" Harriet asked, knowing she wouldn't get any information from her.

"You sure can." Mac replied, sighing.

__

I'll resign x ilym

"Great. Now, I was calling because I couldn't get through to Commander Rabb, now I know he's with you I won't have to. AJ was wondering if his godparents would like to see his school Nativity. It's tonight...so it's a little short notice but-"

"We'll be there. Just give me the time, place and I'll make sure Mr. Always-Late-Because-Of-Traffic is on time." Mac chuckled.

"Great. He'll be thrilled. It's at his school, 1900."

"Thank you Harriet. Now I'm sorry, I really gotta go dress before I have breakfast."

"That's fine. I'll see you tonight then. Thank you so much Ma'am."

"Harriet."

"Mac."

"Goodbye."

"Bye MA'AM." Harriet hung up quickly. Mac chuckled, before she turned to Harm, furiously.

"Why in hell would you need to give up work?" Mac asked, whispering, as she walked into her bathroom, once more.

Harm kicked the door closed slightly.

"Because if we want this relationship to progress, we have to be prepared. I want to, eventually, marry you Mac." Harm said, very emotionally. Mac smiled and put her head around the door. Harm could tell she was trying to get her trousers on, just by the way she was hopping.

"I want this relationship to progress to but come on, I mean, we should talk to the Admiral. I could be a judge. You could be a judge. Hell, maybe we can stay at JAG together." Mac said, tucking her head back in to put her shirt on.

"Well, we can talk to the-"

"And about that...I was thinking..." Mac came out of the bathroom with her hair a mess. Harm noted a bobble on her cabinet and picked it up, gesturing for her to turn around.

He swept her hair back and tied it up in a scruffy, but stylish ponytail.

"What was that for?" Mac asked, turning to face him. Harm grinned.

"I wanted to know what it looked like. Suits you. You were saying?" He asked, holding Mac's arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell people we're what..dating." Harms face fell but Mac quickly helped him recover.

"I mean, I love you," Mac was whispering incase the girls heard. "I do, I just...I don't wanna make us public until it's absolutely necessary...I feel like we would be bombarded by other peoples questions and judgement, that we could lose track of our own thoughts, and our own opinions."

Harm sat speechless. He hadn't thought of it like that. Maybe she was right...no she was right. If they began telling their friends and family about them, they would be risking their relationship for the sake of other people, and that wasn't how he wanted it.

They had spent the past nine years trying to respect the US Navy and Marine Corp, keeping to the regulations of the UCMJ and pleasing the SECNAV, by not being a couple. Now they were a couple they had to be true to themselves. This was the time for them to be selfish.

He bobbed his head up and down as he spoke. "You're right, I completely agree." He smiled before adding his next contribution to the conversation. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." He winked, earning him a smack on the arm, before Mac threw the door open and marched out, looking for breakfast.

"I thought you just had breakfast in your room." Chloe commented, earning her a clip from Mac, as they all sat down to finish breakfast.

**A key turned in the lock and the elderly woman pushed the door open. She let the other two adults in behind her.**


	5. Sarah Found Out She Was Pregnant

_Hii All...so here's my repost...no longer in script format.  
I'm not sure how this will work as a musical, but I'm trying it out..let me know.  
Im not sure about Harm's residence...is it Falls Church? Or is that JAG HQ? Or both...? And are Bud and Harriet Alexandria?  
May be wrong about the time conversions....got them off the internet...whatever..._

**Disclaimer: I've just borrowed JAG and some songs for now. Take note: NONE of the songs in this are mine, and, s of yet, neither are the characters. Although I did name Harriet and Buds Twins and Give them personalities!**

**KC Smith -** Well teenage girls...actually, they're 17 and 18 in this...I think thats what I placed them as. I think I should just use one age and stick to it for all my fics!! Anyway, my point, I'm 17, 18 in August, and damn if I was in their situation, I'd think the exact same thing. Hell, even if I had seen Mac come in the night before, I'd still assume they'd been for a tumble! Thanks (:

**Vesja - **OK, For You, I will continue! C:

**Malinara - **The person...theres a story behind that ;)

**Kiely - **Haha Same Here! And it is hard to see Military Personel bursting out in song, but it is funny when you imagine it! Hey, atleast theyre not bursting into heavy metal songs, I mean could you see that? I love the whole of the military and seriously, I have the upmost respect for the men and women who, in some way or another, are helping to save not only their own country, but assisting in other countries battles too...sometimes C: And I do that too..not youtube my own song..well I do..but the songs I read about in other fics, I search them on youtube. I've found some amazing songs, and rest assured, the songs you will find in any of my fics will all be songs I like. I cant stand it when you find a song in a fic and the writer doesnt know or like it :S

**Kelsey 2010 - **Haha, I just googled mens aftershave to find something for my dads birthday & christmas and whaddya know?! Eternity by CK! I just had to have it somewhere! :D And I decided it would have to have happened after Sydney, and maybe she took it in Paraguay before they had their...umm...disagreement...because she liked it...then after the disagreement she just shoved it away..now Im getting on with myself!

**A.N**_ So I think theres something wrong with the FF.N editor because my last chapter was a bit muddled...The last line, where the elderly woman entered, was actually supposed to be at the beginning :S So it took me by surprise when some of you reviewd about who just entered! Never the less, if the reader wants it, the reader shall get it. I have altered it, and written a chapter...with no music...sorry...that links in with someone entering in the last chapter!! Please, tell me your honest opinion...I've never done a chapter like this before..._

* * *

**_JAG: The Musical - "Sarah found out she was pregnant"_**

* * *

A key turned in the lock and the elderly woman pushed the door open. She let the other two adults in behind her.

**Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment**

**Georgetown DC**

**November 12 2002**

**0940 LOCAL / 1340 ZULU**

A shuffling from behind alerted Mac that someone had moved, deciding they had gone to the bathroom when she heard a lock click.

"Mrs Glover...is everything OK?" Mac stood quickly, seeing her elderly landlord enter with two men in overalls.

"Sarah...dear...why don't you uh, sit down?" Mrs Glover asked, gesturing to Mac's couch. Mac looked to Harm and the girls, before sitting.

Glancing her eyes over Mrs Glover's fragile form, she saw her back was slightly bent. Showing no sign of seeing the gun which the bald, older man, was holding, Mac, leaned into the back of the couch, one hand drooped over the arm, facing Harm. Quickly, she formed the shape of a gun before letting her hand dangle freely. Jeniffer was the one to notice and immediately let Harm know.

"Sarah, these...these kind men were looking for someone, but, with my old age, I just don't know who she is. I wondered if you might." Mac saw Mrs Glovers eyes pleading with her.

"You do. Where is Chloe Madison?" The younger man asked, gruffly. Mac gulped, confusion in her mind.

"What do you want Chloe for?" She asked calmly.

"She's needed to help us." One of the men said, waling over to the breakfast table and spinning Mattie round, then Jen.

"I'm Mathilda Grace. She's Jen Coates." Mattie replied innocently. The man pushed her back around and left her to watch Harm's eyes intensly.

"Who are you?" Mac asked. The men ignored her, one looking at the pictures, and the other with a gun in Mrs Glovers back.

"I'm not stupid. I'm a lawyer. I'm not telling you where Chloe is until-" A cell phone beeped behind them. Harm stood up.

"It's my mom. I'll just uh..." Harm gestured to Mac's bedroom, knowing Chloe went through there to the bathroom.

"Grandma? Can we talk?" Mattie asked pleadingly. Harm looked to the men. The younger man nodded and allowed them through to Mac's bedroom.

**

"Look, As I said, unless you tell me who you are, and why you need Chloe, I'm not telling you anything. I'm a lawyer and a Marine and if you piss me off-" Mac felt a hand sharp across her face. Careful not to make a noise indicating pain, she glared at the man. Slowly, she stood up.

"That make you feel tough does it? Hitting a woman? I know it's there you know." Mac said, in disgust. "I know you've got a gun. I saw it. Imagine the kind of cowards who would hold en elderly woman who's done nothing wrong at gunpoint. Man, I mean, anyone else would just look themselves, they wouldn't be trying to give the woman a heart attack. As it is you ccan be charged for Tresspassing, Assault, Harrassment, Kidnapping, Malicious Mishchief, Conduct Unbecoming. I mean, adding Murder or attempted murder in...wow that could hurt a man's career." Mac whistled and shook her head. The men still ignored her, but knowing Harm would be calling for help, she continued, not wanting them to hearhim talking.

"You think I don't recognize you?" She asked, of the older man. His head snapped up. "Damn right I recognize you. Sure, your hair's a lot lighter with the grey, but that means nothing. I know exactly why you want Chloe. Do you think I'm stupid?" Mac could tell she was aggrivating them but she didn't care. "You want her to get to me. You think contact lenses, different hair and civillian uniforms would fool me? Nuh uh. Go. Get out. I have a new lover now, John." Mac spat at the elder man. Angrily, he removed the gun and pointed it to Mac.

"Don't call me that. My name is Colonel Farrow. You lost the right to call me John when you fucked off you bitch!"

"And you lost the right to be called Colonel when you were dishonourably discharged, John." Mac emphasized.

"You scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy-"

"Now that's enough don't you think?" Mrs Glover had turned and, through knowing Mac all those years, managed to locate her handheld without either male knowing. Mac had kept them so busy they hadn't noticed the elderly woman leave, and now, she stood, pointing the barrell of Mac's gun, at the back of Farrow's head.

"You wouldn't use it." Farrow challenged.

"I may never have shot a man before Mr Farrow or whatever your name is, but that doesn't mean I wont try. Put down the gun."

*

Meanwhile, Harm and the girls were in Mac's bedroom, working out a strategy.

"Alright, so we're agreed, Chloe you and I will go in and distract them. Mattie, you stay in here with Jen, until the admiral calls back and tells you he's outside? OK?" Harm asked, raising his eyebrows. The girls nodded, nervous as hell.

*

"Excuse me, mister. I know you're in the middle of something here, but I need to talk to my mom...is that OK?" Chloe asked John, very innocently.

"I'll take Mac's place if you like. It's uh...woman stuff. You know how they are." Harm slowly eased Mac up and sat down himself, in her spot. Mac guided Chloe over to the table.

As Chloe quietly filled Mac in, Harm sat quietly.

"That's Chloe." John stated, looking to the girl.

"What about our girl?" Harm asked, straightening up.

"They're not your girls."

"Actually, Sarah and I adopted Mattie and Chloe shortly before Sarah found out she was pregnant."

"What?" Farrow looked to Mac, and back at Harm. "She's pregnant?"

"Only twelve weeks. Can't really tell yet. I'm glad it's now and not before the wedding. Wow there would have been a little trouble with that...I mean I know she says she's a Marine, but there's no way she would have walked down the aisle, pregnant." Harm bluffed.

"She's not married, I looked into her background." Farrow replied, aggressively. Harm shrugged and pulled out his dog tags which contained his grandfathers wedding band.

"We didn't tell anyone. Why should we? Our life is private, besides, we'd be split up otherwise."

"Who are you?" Farrow asked, knnowing he had seen Harm before, but unsure when. Harm grinned and stood, holding out his hand.

"Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. US Navy, JAG Corps." As Farrow sneared and reached out, he saw Mrs Glover come back out from behind him, less a gun. The younger man stood frozen.

"D..d...dad" He gulped, looking right behind Farrow. Farrow turned to stare at AJ Chegwidden and four members of the miliray police, as well as Gibbs, DiNozzo and Ziva from NCIS.

Smirking, he turned back to Mac and Harm.

"I guess I underestimated you two." He said, putting down his gun. He resigned to the factthathe was caught. There was no way of getting out of it now and walked straight over to the military police.

"What'd you tell him?" Mac asked, lopping an arm, unconciously around Harms.

"We were married, and we adopted Chloe and Mattie shortly before you found out you were pregnant." Harm grinned, as they watched Farrow and his son being carted away. Mac slapped his arm.

"Uh, you think?" Harm asked, trailing off and nodding to AJ Chegwidden. Mac sighed and nodded.

"Admiral, sir, while NCIS interview the girls, could...could we talk to you?" Mac asked, nervously. After this, it wasn't the perfect time, but they knew that if they didn't talk now they never would. AJ nodded as he saw Ziva walk over to the girls, huddled at the table, with Jeniffer trying to calm them down.

Mac showed AJ and Harm through to her bedroom.

****

Sarah Mackenzie's Bedroom

Georgetown DC

November 12 2002

1040 LOCAL / 1440 ZULU

"Sorry sir, it's a little messy, we were just sitting down to breakfast when we were so rudely interrupted." Mac said, picking some items of clothing from the floor and closing a drawer. AJ raised an eyebrow and Mac corrrected him.

"No, sir. I know what you're thinking, Harriet presumed the same. Commander Rabb and I slept in out own beds in our own apartments. His parent's can testify to that." Mac chuckled, when she heard a quick gasp from Harm.

Both heads turned to Harm who was shaking his in the negative.  
"I'll call them when we're done. Mom was visiting a gallery this morning anyway."

"Well commander, it's only 1040 anyway. 1440 ZULU." The Admiral said, gesturing for persmission to take a seat on Mac's bed. Mac nodded and fought the urge to correct him. It was actually 1042.

"OK, Colonel, Commander. What is it you wanted to discuss?" AJ asked, knowing fine well what was coming his way.

"Sir, the commander and I were wondering if you could use Admiral's privelidge if say...two senior attorneys got their heads out of their sixes, to the approval of their friends and families, and pursued a romantic relationship?" Mac asked, knowing the Admiral wouldn't think she was speaking hypothetically.

"Well first," AJ looked up. "Thank the lord neither of you is asking for a transfer cross-country." Mac and Harm chuckled nervously.  
"Honestly, Admirals Privelidge may work, but it may not. If not, then, the male senior attorney could always go to the Hill and be TAD to JAG HQ when he isn't needed there. Or, the female attorney could transfer to the only available spot in Judiciary." AJ shrugged, watching the two senior attorneys share meaningful looks.

"I'll take it sir." Mac said quickly. Harm looked to Mac.

"Mac..are..are you sure? You love JAG...I mean...I'll go. Aslong as we're together, I don't care where I work." AJ smiled as he saw Harm admit his feelings like he never had before.

"Well it's too bad that I do care where you work Harm." Mac looked back to AJ. "Sir, I will take it." Mac emphasized. Harm sighed and nodded as AJ looked to him.

"Well, I'll sort that out as soon as we arrive at JAG tomorrow." AJ stood with a smiled. "May I be one of many to say thank the lord. You should really give Tiner a call, he has the betting pool dates."

"Uh, sir, we still have to talk more about that but we're not sure we want everyone knowing right now." Harm replied, standing also. AJ nodded, sadly.

"Okay Commander. I understand why you would think that, however, I should let you know that a lot of people will be hurt if they found out you never told them about your uh, romantic relationship." AJ said, opening Mac's bedroom door.

"And uh Colonel," Mac snapped up. "When, I reitterate, when you get married and conceive, I would prefer to find out if I was told directly, than via a hostage situation in your living room." Mac grinned and snapped to attention.

"Aye aye sir."


	6. I could be married this time next year!

_Hii All...so here's my repost...no longer in script format.  
I'm not sure how this will work as a musical, but I'm trying it out..let me know.  
Im not sure about Harm's residence...is it Falls Church? Or is that JAG HQ? Or both...? And are Bud and Harriet Alexandria?  
May be wrong about the time conversions....got them off the internet...whatever..._

**Disclaimer: I've just borrowed JAG and some songs for now. Take note: NONE of the songs in this are mine except the one in this chapter. I wrote it myself :D , and, as of yet, neither are the characters. Although I did name Harriet and Buds Twins and Give them personalities! **

**StarryEyes12 -** Thanks for taking the time to review :)

**Vesja - **Haha thank you! I thought that was impressive myself and I wrote it!

**Kiely - **Why thanks!Was it you who told me about Glee? I think so...anyway! It's here now in the UK!! I love it!! Soo Good! And they do a lot of my fave songs! Did you see them doing 'Push It'?? Well that's by Girls Aloud, My ALL TIME FAVOURITE ARTISTS!!!!!!! x

**Kelsey 2010 - **Haha! Me Too! x

* * *

**_JAG: The Musical - "I could be married this time next year"_**

* * *

**Harmon Rabb's Apartment**

**North Of Union Station**

**November 12 2002**

**1200 LOCAL / 1700 ZULU**

Grams sat, quietly knitting, whilst Frank flicked through a newspaper. Trish had just arrived home and was talking about how ride it was that her only son had left them alone to go galavanting with some woman.

"I wasn't galavanting and she wasn't some woman." Harm said, as he opened the door to his apartment. "If someone had answered the phone when I called, you would have known that." Harm walked over to his phone and pressed to hear the one message.

_**Mom, Frank, Grams. Pick up. Pick up. OK you're not there, when you get home, don't worry that Im not there. I went out for a run, Mac, Mattie, Jen, Chloe and I sat down for a little breakfast, since I knew you were having yours out this morning. Anyway, breakfast turned into a hostage situation. Everything's gonna be fine, I'll explain more -beep**_

Trish sighed and enveloped her son in a hug.

"I'm sorry Harm, I'm glad you're OK." She sighed, knowing that, whether she liked it or not, her son was in the Navy and, although he'd been through his fair of difficult situations, there would be plenty more to come and she had to accept it.

"I'm fine. Mattie and Jen are home, they went to bed I think. Mac said she got home at 2430 and they were still up, wide awake and giggling away. Something tells me they didn't get much sleep last night, and the situation at Mac's just made it worse." Harm told them, taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Harmon dear, come sit." Grams said. Confused, Harm complied and went to sit down. Sitting on the couch near his grandmother, Harm opened his water and sipped lightly.

"Harmon, do tell us, what happened last night?" Grams put down her knitting. Trish assumed he wouldn't tell, so stayed standing.

"Well, I could be married this time next year Grams." Harm grinned and Trish grabbed hold of the nearest cabinet to steady herself.

"You...you proposed?" She asked, a hint of happiness. Harm grinned and shook his head.

"No...not yet. Uh, you guys fancy a night out?" He asked, standing and walking towards his bedroom.

"Where?" Frank asked, glad for a change of subject.

"AJ's Nativity play." Harm replied, from behind the screen.

"Sound's good. Will Sarah be going?" Grams asked, hearing Harm moving around.

"Yes. Actually, Mac and I are going together." Harm replied, walking back out, holding a little white pouch.

"Well maybe you should go alone. We don't want to interrupt after all." Trish smirked, recalling how they were locked together last night, and the time she heard her son leave this morning.

"No honestly, mom. I know you liked the two minutes you spent talking to her last night, and besides, this isn't like..i dunno...a date. Dates are usually two people – alone. Harriet, Bud, AJ, Mac, Chloe, Mattie, God probably everyone will be there." Harm said, going straight to the kitchen and taking salad ingredients from the fridge.

"Well OK, it'll be good to see." Trish said, beginning to help prepare lunch.

**Happy Days Daycare Centre**

**Alexandria, VA**

**1910 LOCAL / 0010 ZULU**

"Welcome everyone, to our pre-school class's Nativity Play." The head teacher introduced, before leaving as the curtain rised.

Three children were lined behind cardboard doors, whilst another three, one in a donkey costume, one wearing blue and the other in stripes, were walking around the stage in a slow circle.

"Mawy and Yoseph went to Bethlehem. They needed a pwace to stay." Came a little voice over a microphone.

Music began playing as 'Mary' and 'Joseph' arrived at the first door, Green, with 'Donkey'.

Adults began to clap as they heard the beat of the music.

_**Knock knock knock at the door**_

_**knock knock is anyone there**_

_**knock knock at the door**_

_**we need a place to stay**_

"Any room here?" 'Joseph' asked. A little head popped up, which Harm instantly recognized as his godson.

"No room here sir, try the next door asap!" Everyone laughed as AJ saluted before he went back behind his door.

By the end of the show, Harriet's eyes were streaming, as were many parent's. AJ came running up to his extended family, and ran straight for his Auntie Mac's arms.

"Did you see me?" He asked, rather excitedly. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we did! I am so so proud of you!" Mac kissed his cheek and placed him on the floor.

"Where are we going momma? Can we go to Aunt Mac's and Uncle Harms?" AJ asked, excitedly. Harriet looked puzzled.

"AJ, aunt Mac and Uncle Harm are busy, besides, they don't live together." Harriet told her son quietly, whilst Mac turned to look for Harm, who was nowehere in sight.

"But momma, if Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm are in love, like you said, then they should be mawwied and live together!" AJ protested loudly. Mac turned a little pink.

"AJ! What have I told you about lying?" Harriet scolded with embarrassment, but AJ began to quiver.

"But momma-"

"Come on. Thank you all for coming tonight." Harriet smiled and walked past, AJ on her shoulder.

"Wait!" Harm called, from the stage.

Everyone turned and looked at the man.

"I wanna just do one thing. Dedicated to Sarah Mackenzie." Harm said, as he picked up his guitar case and took out the instrument.

"**If I could have just one more chance, To write a letter to my past,**

**I'd say a lot, I'd change a lot, But then I met Mac."**

He strummed gently, his soulful, husky voice echoing around the hall as everyone sat back down.

**_"Sure there's some things that I'd change about that,_**

**_but some things would remain a fact,_**

**_We'd still live with Sydney, a bottom, and a hat,_******

**_But there's just one factor different, there in my dream life._**

**_I love her now, I loved her then, _****_Back in the day when we first met,_**

**_All this time it's taken us, im sure the office has a bet._**

**_On the first day that I met her, I knew she was the one,_**

**_That I would spend my life with, and who would have my little ones._**

**_I should've popped the question, right there on that day,_**

**_When the Admiral stood right next to me, and I heard him say_**

**_Don't get too close Commander, you gotta work together_**

**_Well can you really blame me, after all, I'm still a fella._**

**_Don't wanna take it slowly, not after today,_**

**_I didn't get a chance to mention why I feel this way._**

**_Don't wanna waste minute, or lose another chance_**

**_Come on baby help me, I can't do this dance."_**

Harm stood, still with his guitar strumming, and walked down the middle of the hall, to Mac's row. She was staring intently, as he held out his hand.

**_"Sarah, I know you said you wanted to keep this quiet, but believe me, when I say,"_**

Harm spoke these words then began singing again.

**_"From the bottom of my heart, I know this has to be the start_**

**_The part where you and I should be together, never once apart,_**

**_I don't care what's happened, it's already done,_**

**_All I know is, Sarah, you truly are the one."_**

Harm took his guitar from his neck, still singing, as he knelt down.

**_"Please tell me you won't ruin, all the planning all the fun,_**

**_All I need to hear is that word, there is only one._**

**_Marry me?"_**

Harm spoke the last line, softly, and almost a whisper. Mac bit her lip as a tear escaped her eye.

"Yes." She mouthed, unable to fin her voice. Harm, grinned and pulled a blue velvet pouch from his pocket. With his flyboy grin in tow, he lifted Mac's left hand, and slipped the silver banded platinum four prong setting, with a large princess cut white diamond in the centre. On either side of the centred diamond, were two one carat trilliant stones, both a marine green tint to them. Inside, Harm had engraved the words _'Eternity, By Harm and Mac'._ Mac grinned and leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, full on the mouth.

When the pair released, everyone cheered, as their foreheads touched and Mac and Harm both whispered, in public, the words their peers never thought would come out of their mouths.

_I love you._


	7. And No Babies Either

_Hii All...so here's my repost...no longer in script format.  
I'm not sure how this will work as a musical, but I'm trying it out..let me know.  
Im not sure about Harm's residence...is it Falls Church? Or is that JAG HQ? Or both...? And are Bud and Harriet Alexandria?  
May be wrong about the time conversions....got them off the internet...whatever..._

**Disclaimer: I've just borrowed JAG and some songs for now. Take note: NONE of the songs in this are mine, neither are the characters. Although I did name Harriet and Buds Twins and Give them personalities! **

**The song used is Snow Patrol, Set Fire To The Third Bar, which they dueted LIVE with Cheryl Cole, at the Royal Albert Hall C:**

**StarryEyes12 -** Thanks for taking the time to review :)

**Vesja - **Yes You Did Spell It Right C: cant believe I thought of that Idea :L Thanks!

**Kiely - **Yes it is :D Thanks!

**KC Smith - **Haha, ofcourse!! Thanks!

* * *

**_JAG: The Musical - "And No Babies Either"_**

* * *

Epilogue:

**Andrews  
September 12th 2012 (10 years later)  
0800 LOCAL / 0300 ZULU**

"I don't want you to go daddy!" Seven year old Gerty whispered, a tear in her eye. The taller man leaned down from his wife and kissed his new daughters cheek.

"I'll be back sweetie. Remember what I promised before you came to us?" He asked, smiling. Gertrude just nodded.

"Aha, nobody's ever going to leave me again. But you don't know!" She protested, when Harm silenced her.

"Shh. Look, I want you to be a big girl and take care of Mommy for me OK?" He asked, glancing up at his wife. She absently wiped a tear from her eye.

"I promise." Gerty said, wrapping her arms around her dad. Harm stood up and looked to Mac, holding their two year old son.

"Sarah, I love you. Don't ever forget that." He told her, whispering, before moving to 25 year old Mattie.

"Now, Missus, don't be going and getting married to Troy while I'm away, Okay?" He joked. Mattie grinned and nodded.

"I could never get married without you daddy. Ever." She promised him. He grinned.

"And no babies either." He warned. Mattie bit her lip a little, watching Harm's eyes squint.

"Nah." He said, more to himself. Mattie nodded.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I didn't wanna tell you yet, anyone, but...but you're going away. You're gonna be a grampy." She told him, watching his smile turn to a full blown grin.

"I wanted to tell you 'cause now, you have even more to come back for." She grinned, watching Harm look to her stomach.

"Oh my gosh." He looked to Mac, who just smiled pleasantly. She wanted to yell at Mattie for not telling her before hand, but she was so proud.

"I definetily have more to come back for. Now I have my wife, my two beautiful daughters, all my friends and family, and a grandchild. I love you kiddo." He kissed Matties cheek and pressed a hand to her tummy.

"I love you too dad." She began to mumble through tears, as he went back to Mac.

"Don't forget to email." She told him, in a whisper.

"I wont. I never could." He promised, kissing her fill force on the lips. Mattie didn't have the heart to interrupt and tell them that everyone, literally, was watching them.

Breaking apart, Harm grinned and stepped back.

_**I'll find the map and draw a straight line**_

_**Over rivers and farms and interstate lines**_

_**Bunk**_

_**Undisclosed Location  
September 12th 2012 (10 years later)  
1900 LOCAL / 1400 ZULU**_

Harm slowy drew a line across the ocean, until he reached Virginia, Falls Church.

_**The distance from A to where you'd 'B'  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places**_

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've felt so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep it

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

_I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all so so much for reading! Unfortunately, I'm a little tied up and had to end another ff. I feel like I'm more 'into' Forever and a Night' and 'My heaven's with you' (It's just a co-incidence that they're both names after Girls Aloud/ Cheryl Cole, I swear!) than I am the musical._

_I have also started writing my Girls Aloud fan fictions again, and if anyone would like to know where to find them, just say it in the review or mail me. I accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account or CBA to log in, I can let you knwoC:_

_Thank you all for being so loyal, and a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed on most chapters – KC Smith, Kiely, Vesja...there's more people who have tried to review everytime I think...I don't have the review page open atm, but you all know who you are._

_Also, a friend of mine asked me why I used the name Gertrude...I thought it would be a good strong biblical name! Ha!_


End file.
